


Mr Fizzles

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Raising Hell (A.K.A a Winchester) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth is babysitting. Celia has questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Fizzles

Garth moved the pan off of the stove, stirring the spaghetti hoops slowly, before looking over at the table where Celia sat with Boodoo, drawing a picture of the weirdest looking giraffe he’d ever seen.

‘You hungry, slugger?’

Celia looked up, nodding, and Garth grinned, pouring the spaghetti hoops out over the toast on the lion shaped plate that the smallest Winchester loved.

‘Here you go. Sorry it’s not gourmet. Never was much good at cooking.’ He shrugged, and Celia beamed at him.

‘It’s okay. Unca Sam burned macaroni once. Daddy said he’s not a good mommy.’

Garth chuckled and slid into the seat opposite her as she pushed the drawings aside and tucked into her food. Halfway through the piece of toast, she looked up, speaking with a mouth full of chewed up hoops.

‘Unca Garth?’

‘Yes, sweetheart?’

‘Daddy an’ Unca Sam went out. Are they hunting monsters again?’

Garth laughed nervously, looking down at his hands. He wasn’t entirely sure how much Dean and Sam wanted Celia to know about that aspect of their lives, and Kevin was locked away with the tablet, so he wasn’t exactly available.

‘What do you know about hunting, Celia?’

Celia thought about it, chewing on her toast for a second, before swallowing the mouthful. ‘Well, Unca Sam said there’s monsters, and some of them are bad. So him and Daddy have to go talk to them to make them good but…’ She paused, then frowned. ‘I heard Daddy say he had to gank something, and Kevin said gank means kill.’

‘Oh.’ Garth chewed his lip. ‘Well, that is true.’ He looked away for a moment, wondering how to make this easier for the small child, who was still tucking into her food. ‘I think these questions might best be answered by Mr Fizzles.’

Her face lit up and he grinned, standing up to grab the sock puppet from his coat, hung up across the room. Garth slid it onto his hand, turning to face Celia.

‘Mr Fizzles!’

The skinny hunter cleared his throat, putting on a funny voice. ‘Well, hi there, Celia. How are you today?’

‘I’m am good.’ Celia grinned. ‘Unca Garth said you know ‘bout hunting.’

Garth made the puppet jerk in a funny manner and Celia giggled. ‘Yes I do! Hunting is a little bit scary though, so you need to remember that your daddy and uncle are _reeeeaal_  strong and brave, so they can fight anything!’

‘I know that!’ The little girl yelped, pointing at Boodoo. ‘Boodoo can tell you that Daddy saved us from a witch last week!’

‘A witch? Oh, witches can be scary but not always.’ Mr Fizzles wiggled again, prompting more laughter from the small girl. ‘But some monsters can’t be good, so your Daddy and uncle go to fight them and save people. It’s the family business.’

Celia pondered this quickly and pushed her food around her plate. ‘So…does that mean I have to do it?’

Garth paled a little, realising the conversation might not go as he was supposed to direct it. ‘Oh no, sweet pea! You can be whatever you want.’

‘But I can be brave and strong like Daddy and Unca Sam?’ Mr Fizzles nodded and Celia smiled. ‘I’m glad Daddy and Unca Sam fight the monsters. They make sure there are none under my bed, or in my closet, or in the bathroom.’ She looked up at Mr Fizzles, and Garth tried to hide his sigh of relief. ‘Thank you, Mr Fizzles.’

‘You’re welcome! Now, you eat up your food, I’m sure your daddy will be home soon.’

Celia nodded, turning her attention back to her food as Garth relaxed in his seat, apocalypse averted.

A few moments later, Celia piped up again.

‘Mr Fizzles, where do babies come from?’


End file.
